Guardian
by The Lone Sunflower
Summary: A femme named Honeybee came to earth saving a human, and vice versa.Honeybee soon finds her self attach to her human friend, will do anything to protect Shelby even if it means making contracts with Megatron. BB x Oc, Occish  now Complete!
1. Chapter 1 Arrival to Earth

**Hello fellow readers,**

** I am very sorry for not updating anything. In May my Laptop crashed and my dad is just now sent it out to get it fixed. Plus, my brother's computer just got word. This is the story of my Oc, Honeybee and how she came to Earth. Here, she met Shelby ( Tawana from dA ) and they became the best of friends. Please enjoy.**

_:comlink: _

Shelby had recently moved to Detroit from Cleveland. She was not happy. But parents kept telling her that this is a good experience to "meet new people and make new friends"; Like that's ever going to happen. Detroit was the strangest place she ever saw. There were tons of robots; plus, a giant tower that looks like an upside down sparkplug. "Must be some rich car dealer, how about you go check it out? At least then you wouldn't be moping around the house." Her mother said.

" oooooooooookkkkkkkk." Shelby sighed. Shelby plopped some shoes on, went outside. "Ug. I'm going to hate it here." she told her self as she walked toward the giant sparkplug.

As she was walking, a fire truck, cop car, a swat truck, ambulance, and a motorcycle. "Wow. My parents bought a house in a city with bombers in it. Great." She moaned. Wait. Where's the Motorcycle driver? She looked again, but the strange motorcycle disappeared. She just shrugged, and continues to walk toward the tall building.

Once Shelby got there, the tower was huge. Just as she looked up, the top of the tower glowed, she heard a massive explosion. Then she saw a huge body falling , right on top of her. She moved out of the way quickly. The body of a huge robot crashed onto the concrete. Then a very small rock fell from the roof. She grabbed it. Strange, it's a little diamond-like fragment thingy; it was warm to the touch.

"GIVE ME THAT YOU PUNY HUMAN!" a jet heading right towards her.

"Oh crap." Shelby thought. By instinct she ran toward her house. Quarter down the street, a yellow car, futuristic looking car, maybe Japanese, came racing up from behind her, and past her. The car was dented and scratched bad. It seemed that it's chasing the jet. It sped past her, then, it transformed so did the jet. TRANSFORMED! They must be Japanese. Right there, the car took a gun, out of her leg?

"Hold it there Decepicon, leave the organic be, or I'll shoot."

The jet laughed at this. "That little gun, against the high and mighty Starscream?"

"Actually, it's a null ray gun. So if you were smart, you would hand yourself over. Antique to tell you the truth, with some upgrades." The car spat.

"Try me." Starscream mock.

Now, if Shelby was smart, not saying she isn't, she would run toward her home. But how? This is a live action Sci-fi movie! Bwm! The car shot. This Starscream just stood there.

"HA HA HA HA! You Autoboob. Your puny guns won't even put a dent in me." Starscream chimed.

`"Well, if guns won't hurt you," the car put back her gun and made a motion with her arms that looked like she was making something drop from out of a sleeve. The car undid the weapon. Fans. Gaint Japanese futuristic giant fans. "Then meet my best friends, Chi and Kai." The robot smiled. It ran up and attacks the jet, using the fan as swords. Cut here and there. Starscream became bored of this 'game' finally noticed the femme's what she was doing, blocking the little organic that has the all spark.

He was able to push her back, she fell to the ground. Then he aimed the laser at the organic, shot and flew away. Luckily, the car recovered from the fall quickly, and jumped in front of Shelby. The shot hit her right in the chest. The robot lay there, not moving. Shelby walked around to see if she was faking… no. For some reason tears came to her eyes. An idea popped in her mind. "The robots were fighting probility over this crystal… and the jet was the bad guy. Hm…. Let me try."

The girl took the crystal and easily broke it in half in her hand. Then she walked were the robot was shot. Just as she got near, something on the robot undone itself, letting out a bright light out. When Shelby regained her sight, she saw and orb with like a force field. She looked at her heroine. The colors were gone. Looked back at the orb…. It was gone. She also looked around to see if any of the people notices. None, they just walked by like this happens everyday. Shelby sighed.

"Ok. I hope it works." She placed one half in the chamber where the orb was. A big burst of light ignited. Shelby even had to shield her eyes. It died down and the orb was back, and so was the color.

The robot moaned. "Have I made it to the Pit already? New record…" the voice whispered. But the robot saw the organic. Shelby squealed with joy. "No silly, you're in Detroit." "Where?" the robot sat up, picking up the organic carefully and place her on her shoulder "Detroit, Michigan. United States of America. North America. Earth. Milky Way.

"So, this is Earth? Wow! I would have never guessed…. I'm Honeybee.I'm from this planet, Cybertron." Honeybee introduced her self, while looking around at the area "Cybertron?" Shelby asked.

"Uh… Allspark is a powerful… thing that must not let the Decepticons get their servos on. And what you have is a fragment of Allspark. That jet was a Decepicon, bad guy basically. I'm an Autobot, the good guys, I guess." Honeybee informed

"And you do too." Shelby added.

"What?" Honeybee frowned.

"Yeah…. I kinda brought you back to life with that allspark thingy." Shelby smiled innocently. Honeybee's optics grew wide.

"I'm Shelby!" the organic tries to cheer her new friend up. She did, Honeybee smiled. "Since we're both new here, wanna look around the place?" the alien asked.

"That's great! Though, you are going have to blend in some how. You can't go waltzing around in your 'robot mode' or even in your 'vehicle mode' you are too… advance."

"Well, I could, but you organics do not have the technology or the equipment. No offence, but Earth is primitive compared to Cybertron." Honeybee observes, pointing to a dog peeing on a tree.

"Ok. First thing, we're called Humans. Second, technology like a robot or car is relevantly new... like… just like last century, we thought of this. Third, if you want to blend in, then you'll have to make do with what we got."

"Bleh. Ok, I guess I'll have to listen to you. You're the Earth expert after all." Honeybee sighed. "That's because this is my planet that I live on." Shelby giggled. Honeybee just smiled.

"So, is it true?" Honeybee asked.

While she headed toward the sparkplug place "Is what true?" Shelby said puzzles.

"About have humans having a special 'leaking room'?"

Shelby blushed hard. "You mean the restroom. How do you even know about that, and why are we going back to the tower"

"Restroom? Do you rest while you leak? One of the Commanders on Cybertron talks about how weird this planet is all the time. WAIT THIS IS EARTH!" Honeybee takes one servo and hits her head. "Der, I'm such a glitch. Optimus' team is here some where I think, the other Autobots must have some human allies with here, though why would they have a space bridge at the top? Though it is a glitch thing to place up there, a Con could easily get to it."

"What is a Space Bridge?" Shelby asked.

"Want the simple or complex explanation?" honeybee joked.

Meanwhile the regular Autobots were trying to track down the allspark fragment. That they lost with the battle with Starsceam, and Bulkhead tried to throw the piece over to Bumblebee. But because of his height, he missed it completely. They had to find it before the Decepicons or Starscream. "But prime, what if a normal person found it and took it?" Sari asked

"Then it gives even more reason for us to find it." He sighed. Then Ratchet came on his Comm. Link

_:Prime, I just got a space bridge signal, coming from Sumdac Tower: _

_:Thanks Ratchet. Bumblebee, Sari goes check out Sumdac Tower. Bulkhead, Prowl, and I will continue to search.:._

_:Yes sir, bossbot.:_ Bumblebee confirmed. He told Sari, and the two friends headed toward the techno-organic's home.

Just as they arrived, they saw a robot gently putting a human on the ground. Bumblebee transformed with his stingers ready. "Put your servos up, both of you."

The femme and human did so. "Wha-. I'm on the Elite Guard!" Honeybee pointed to her insigne on her chest. Shelby just stared in amazement. There's more robots on Earth like Honeybee guessed, and they're in Detroit. Yay!

"Bumblebee, was that necessary?" Sari nagged Bumblebee. "I am Sari. This is Sumdac Tower, my father and I live here."

Honeybee and Shelby just had a lost look.

"Why are you sorry for?" Shelby asked. Sari just slapped her head.

"It's her name. I made the same mistake when I first met her. I' m Bumblebee." The mech said his name real smooth, trying to sound cool. He put his stingers up and held his hand out to shake. Honeybee shook his hand.

"I'm Honeybee. And this here is my new friend, Shelby." Shelby smiled big and waved.

Shelby, just remembering that she had an allspark fragment thingy in her hand, felt it beat as though it was a heart, as though it was coming alive when the two robots shook hands. Now clearly, any one could tell that Bumblebee was flirting with Honeybee. But Honeybee it was hard to tell. Sari had a face on her like she's going to kill Bumblebee for trying to making a move.

"So did you find the fragment?" Sari said sternly holding her hand toward Shelby. Shelby frowned and nodded.

Bumblebee calls to tell the others that they found the fragment and come to Sumdac Towers. The arrived and introduced each other. Shelby frowned when she had to give the Allspark to the one named Optimus Prime, but if the Decepticons got their hands on it, it would turn out worst, even for Honeybee. If the Decepticons find out the connection Honeybee had with the fragment now. When Optimus held the allspark fragment, he too felt a spark beat, He felt like he wanted to hide it, protect it as though it was a sparkling. He also noticed that Honeybee flinched when Shelby handed it over.

Is there a connection? No, it can't be. It would impossible for the young femme's spark to be physically connected? Or maybe it's a connection where Honeybee can only track Shelby down if she's in danger if the she has the shard? Optimus sighed. Its seems ever since they found the Allspark, the impossible has happened.

"Oh, so you're saying that just because she's a femme, I'm not faster than you? Well, name the time and place, and I and Honeybee will be there." Shelby spat.

Optimus came back to reality. It seems that Bumblebee has already gotten into a fight with Honeybee and Shebly.

"How about after Honeybee gets her 'Earth' Vehicle mode?" Prowl suggested he wanted to see how the race would turn out… Prowl grinned at the sight of Bumblebee losing to a femme. Optimus Prim nodded in agreement.

"And get those dents fixed" Ratchet added.

"Ok. You lead the way. Shelby, if want to come along, you'll have to go with one of the mechs. My alt mode won't fit any humans inside." Honeybee implys, while she placed her new friend on the ground. The others transformed.

"Uh….. I choose Optimus." She chooses.

Optimus opened his door, and Shelby skipped to the Autobots leader and hopped in. Honeybee smiled, she was glad she had made friends with the little human so quickly. Honeybee transformed into her alt mode; Bumblebee wolf whistle at her. Honeybee, if you could see her faceplate, would probability be red, from blushing.

Sari banged on Bumblebee's dashboard real hard. "Ow! What was that for?" Bumblebee grumbled. Sari just shrugged. "Follow us." Optimus simply said and drove toward the base. The rest follows. Little did they know that Starscream was watching them. "Yes, she will do just fine….."


	2. Chapter 2 Settling in

Guardians part 2: Kidnapped twice in one day

"I like the 'Volkswagen' but then again, the 'mini Cooper' is femmish looking" Honeybee went back and forth between her last two choices. "Well, I like the Mini Cooper; I think it would be a good look for you." Shelby said. "I think you should go with the Volkswagen, its seems to be saying 'Hello, my name is Honeybee, and I'm an Autobot." Sari suggested. "Hmmm…." Honeybee pondered.

"Will you just hurry up? We don't have all solar-cycle for you to choose a fragin' alt mode" Ratchet shouted at the girls.

It has been 3 mega -cycles since the young Autobot Femme been looking at all the different alt-modes, she has narrowed it down to the two she's looking at now a cycle a go.

"You can't rush these kinds of things Ratchet; we femmes are very particular what our alt mode is, unlike you mechs." Honeybee waved her finger at Ratchet, and shook her head.

"Shelby, Sari, are your human mechs act like the too?" She sighed.

"Unfortunately yes, and it seems too, the more you explain things, the more lost they get." Sari replied. "And she ain't kidding." Shelby added.

The girls laughed, while all the mechs looked dumbfounded, not getting the 'joke'.

"Ratchet, we females, or 'femmes' as you call them, are very picky; you can't expect to take a girl cloth shopping in about 4 minutes and expect her to be done. It's against Laws of Nature. Even when it comes shopping for books, it takes me awhile." Shelby said, trying to control her giggles.

Ratchet looked slightly not amused. "I'm too old for this slag."

Sari looked at Shelby, "Books?"

Shelby looked at Sari. "Hey, I like books, forgive me."

Sari and Bumblebee glanced at each other, then that Shelby. "Nerd."

Honeybee heard this. "You know, back on Cybertron everyone called me a nerd, well, the other femmes. The mechs called me 'cute nerd' cause they really liked me, yet I always ignore them, by reading about this wonderful fantasy, planet Earth. Oh the stories of this planet! Anyway, I sometimes do it to really annoy Sentinel Prime. But who cares. I actually take 'nerd' as a complement, knowing that I can definitely survive on this planet longer than that jerk-Prime." Honeybee chuckled.

This total changed Bumblebee. "You know Sari, you shouldn't call people names."

Sari just growled and looked at Honeybee as if she will bite the Bumblebee's head off, and the new Autobot's.

"Floozy" Sari mumbled.

Shelby looked at Sari, "I heard that." Sari just stuck her tongue out.

Honeybee looked back at the screen, getting ready to make her choice.. Finally Honeybee made decision. "I want the mini cooper."

Ratchet worked his magic, sending the prob to the location of the Mini Cooper to scan it, and Honeybee step inside the chamber. It only took about 3 cycles.

And within those three cycles, Shelby and Sari where already fighting. "I wasn't talking to you!" Sari snapped. "It was directed to a good friend of mine, the only reason I don't tear this crap hole of a city down…"

Honeybee came out. Bumblebee optics grew wide. He thought was seeing one of the original femmes that Primus himself created. "Are you ok?" she looked at him with a question look.

"Uh…. Yeah. It just that…uh… you look nice?" He tried to sound smooth. Shelby giggled. Honeybee smiled, "Thanks." Shelby and Sari, at this point, were laughing so hard they couldn't stand.

Bumblebee ignored them and continued. "I-I-um, well, I was wondering. If...Maybe… you want to grab some oil?"

His voice went up at the last point. At this point Shelby and Sari were rolling and the floor laughing.

"Sorry, I think I should report to Ultra Magnus….I know Perceptor and Wheeljack are worried about me.. I'm really sorry, maybe some other time once I'm settled in." Honeybee apologized. Bumblebee swore under his breath. Bumblebee swore under his breath.

"Are you two love birds done flirting?" Ratchet Grumbled.

"Yes sir." Honeybee answered without any comments.

"Well now you must have a checkup." Ratchet motioned her toward the medbay.

"Ok." Honeybee nodded warily, went to the medbay with the old veteran following her. There, Ratchet looked over her, and ran some tests. When Ratchet read the results , he was shocked.

" I should have told the others right there, but I felt that it should wait." She whispered to Ratchet.

"What are you talking about?"

"When I came, I…fought Starscream. He offline me, but Shelby brought me back, with the fragment. She broke it half, and gave a piece to me. But for the other results, I have no clue about. I am a defect. I killed my mother in birth… I was about to die too, had a weak spark…. But right before it gave out, it came back. No one knows how." She said blankly, staring out into space. " Please, don't tell any bot… I'll tell them when I think the time is right."

Ratchet nodded and let her go, still a little shocked. Honeybee found Bumblebee, Shelby, and Sari waiting outside the Med-Bay. " Just give me a few more moments, I'll just make a call to Cybertron then I'll done." She replied to their looks of excitement.

Optimus Prime then led Honeybee to his room where she can peacefully make the report. Optimus' room was neat, and tidy. To Honeybee, it kind of had a homey feeling to it.

"Thank you sir." Honeybee said.

"No problem, anything for a fellow femme and guard member." He smiled. Honeybee blushes and nodded in understandment. In just about 20 cycles Honeybee was done.

Bumblebee quickly went to the refinery and brought back Honeybee some low-grade energon.. She looked happy and surprised. "Thank you so much! You are too kind." She took sip. "Mmmmm"

Sari growled at her. She did trust the Autobot femme. Sure she seemed nice, but there's something about that doesn't seem right.

Sari and Shelby got some Mountain Dew, only to find that Bumblebee started to give Honeybee tour. They ran after their friends. Honeybee put her eneron drink on the ground and lifted Shelby on her shoulder. Bumblebee did the same with Sari. The reached the backside of the base, which faced Lake Eerie.

"Sooo…" Shelby started. "Any one like science?"

"Oh where should I start?" honeybee smiled.

Meanwhile, near the base, Starscream watched in his hypo-cam what that the Autobots were doing, just waiting for the right moment to strike. The reason he wanted the femme so much is that not only does she has an Allspark fragment, but she seem to have a different… aura around her. Little did he know that while he was 'stalking' Honeybee, Megatron was 'stalking' him. He seems interested into those groups of Autobots. He saw the Autobot femme. And oh how she looked delious. Megatron could hear her laughing.

The laugh stuck his heart. Megatron had to have her as his Sparkmate, though he must play it safe. He'll let Starscream to the dirty work, then when he least expect it, steal her. With this in mind Megatron flew off to his Decepicon base. Everyone was laughing about a joke that Bumblebee was telling when Honeybee had a deep dark, creepy feeling inside her. Almost like two bots are observing her as though she was a new discovered species. Or waiting for her to mess up. She turned in that direction to see if anyone was behind her somewhere…

"Are you ok? You've look like you've seen a ghost." Shelby worried. "No… no… I'm fine…" Honeybee trailed off and changed the subject of the conversation.

Later that evening after contacting Ultra Magnus, Sentinel Prime rushed to get his team together to 'rescue' his 'cute nerd' from the horrid planet, even though Honeybee insisted, that they could take their time, or don't even bother coming at all. But Sentinel used the "I-must-check-up-with-the- maintaine-crew" excuse. Plus Wheeljack wanted to see the Earthlings and see how Honeybee was. Then after that she got her room, which was right by Prowl's room. Honeybee who was kind of quiet and distant, looking out of her window, came back to her new home when Shelby ran in looking panic.

"Its almost Midnight, I need to get home! My mom is going think I've been kidnapped and called the police." Shelby was at the point of crying. " You gotta take me home, please, please, please!"

"Ok. I'll try." Honeybee promised.

When they finally got to Shelby's house, police cars were surrounding the area.

"Oh no." Shelby gulped.

This is not good.

"Don't worry ma'm I'll find your daughter." Captain Fanzone assured.

"Oh thank you Captain Fanzone!"

Captain Fanzone turned to see a yellow mini cooper pulling forward, past the guards.

"You there! Go around! This is an investigation sight!" The yellow car didn't respond; it only transformed.

"Oh great, another one. And you're a female too, even better!" Fanzone slapped his face.

Shelby, in her giant friend's hand waved at her mom.

"Hey mummize!" She smiled unsurely.

Her dad stood there in shock, her mom fainted.

"I am so grounded." Shelby mumbled to herself as Honeybee lowered her hand so Shebly could get off, with a confused look on her face.


	3. Chapter 3 Trouble

**A/N:**

**I just wanted to say thanks to those people who has been reading this! From this point on, some of the chapters will have themes, such as this one. Oh, By the way, I only own Honeybee, and the mysterious bot. That is it the rest of the charaters belong to the right owners.**

**Theme: Music Box by Miku Hatsune.**

* * *

><p>Few weeks after Honeybee first arrived at Earth, She had learned so much about Earth and its customs. Honeybee had a general idea about Earth from reading books on Cybertron, but reading is not the same as experiencing life on that plant. She had learned from Bulkhead about the joy and meaning of the Arts, how a painter express his feelings through lines and colors. Then came Bumblebee and Sari they taught her the proper slang the 'English' humans used, and the concept of 'video games'. Honeybee found them very interesting many were mostly war games, while the others were racing. Sari kept winning the ones that test your driving skills while driving real fast. Bumblebee was nervous about winning or losing in front of his crush. Honeybee would just giggle when he started cursing in Cybertronian and English every time he lost.<p>

Optimus taught her about the rules human had for driving on their roads. Optimus was surprised how fast the young femme had learned them. He also helped her getting around Detroit, showing her where Sari lived, made sure where Honeybee knew where Shelby and Sari lived. (Shelby has been grounded for a five weeks so Honeybee found that a bummer)And other important buildings/streets she had to know.

Prowl educated her on nature and the earth itself. She loved spending time in his room, with the sun rays raining through the things call leaves which organic plants called tress had. Honeybee read about the science behind them, but never before she has seen their beauty of it. Prowl would bring her to the park and showed her different organic species and how they all have a role in nature which had to balance. Honeybee enjoyed all of this. _'This is wonderful planet with every step I take'_ she thought as she and Prowl watch a new butterfly came out of its cystitis. With Honeybee paying attention to Prowl and his 'Nature' made Bumblebee a little jealous of him. As for Ratchet, he just would give her tidbits about repair, nothing special, but he enjoyed the company. She wasn't annoying like Bumblebee, and had much respect for her elders.

One day, Honeybee felt restless, so she decided to head out the docks. There, Prowl had shown her a peaceful, private place that only he and she knows about. She thought that it was safe to tell some one in case of an emergency. She found Bumblebee in his room reading something.

Knock Knock.

"Its open" he shouted from inside. Honeybee opened the door.

"Hey, um, Bumblebee?"

He looked up. "What's up?" Honeybee looked around it was a messy room, unlike Optimus' but that was none of her business really.

"Um…I'm going down to the docks to uh… think things over." Honeybee answered.

"Want me to come with you?" he asked, hoping she would say yes.

"Sorry I kind of… want to think things over… by my self." She replied, then set course to the lake.

"Ah, this place really is peaceful… If only I had some engonic tea and energon

Brioche." Honeybee laughed at the little joke she made and laid back to enjoy the Earth's blue sky.

Honeybee felt like she was missing some bot. The bot's name, face, and how she knew him. She had what a human would say, 'a gut feeling' that she's should still wait for that missing bot at this spot, like she would do at the park at Iacan. If only she could remember the reason….

"This is one of the loviest places existing in this universe! We've got to have a picnic here." She informed herself, "Maybe we could invite some the Guard here too." She continued. Then everything became quiet, as Honeybee dozed of to a stasis-nap. Just as she was about to dream, she heard an explosion, coming in the direction where Shelby lived. Honeybee spark leap, feeling that her human was in danger. But by the time she stood up, Starscream was laughing right above her.

"Now, surrender or she will pay…"

**Sorry for the shortness! **


	4. Chapter 4 Kidnapped twice in one day

**A'S Note:**

**Yay! 2 chapters in 1 day, yes, similar to the chapter's title. Review and Enjoy. I will give the person who knows where I got the quote from the ** will get a cake, and a llama! **

**Theme: Trick and Treat by Len and Rin Kagamine.**

Guardian Chapter 4: Twice Kidnapped in one day

Ever since her parents had grounded, Shelby has had the most miserable time at home and school. The only person she knew at school was Sari (she convinced her dad to go to a public school to feel more 'normal') they had 3 classes together including science. Sari felt sorry, for Shelby sitting her by herself during lunch so Sari sat by her and eat her lunch., Shelby started. "So what's up with the guys?" Shelby asked after taking a bite of her sandwich. "Nothing, much. We've been educating Honeybee about 'Earthly things'. Then Sari thought back to the nightmare she had.

*The facts are these.* The second night since Honeybee had arrived; Sari had a nightmare of her. She was in front of a house, creepy old one, and heard a music box, with a familiar tune. There, Honeybee, having a visor over optics, and this other mech, with gentle blue eyes. Sari did not recognize him.

"Come on! Come on! It'll be so much fun, let's play a game, on your mark!" they cheered as they pulled Sari into a room of darkness.

Sari realized that two inches of water filled the floor, when candle lights ignited them selves. She saw the mech drink some type of Energetic-tea. Sari fainted, and then she was running in a dark tunnel toward a light. Once she got to the light, she saw all her Autobot friends laying on the ground, optics wide open, dead. Sari turned around looking for the femme and her friend, only to find that Honeybee had put her hands over Sari's eyes and smiled.

Sari heard, "When you take the blindfold off, there are no more pleasant creations" The next thing she knew she was tied up and watching the pair of robots dine.

The mech sang, "Sometime we see the shine of doubt flickering on a double edged knife, A faultless love does not exist, there's no perfect feeling in this life."

Through the hole of the blindfold, there was something that Sari thought she will never see…evil shadows of Honeybee and the mech. They turned in there direction and walk up right into Sari's face.

"My my you bad kid, how dare you wake up early!" The mech shook his finger at her. Honeybee grinned and giggled.

"If your blindfold comes off, should I blind you instead?"

Then they pinned Sari to a bloody table…. When Sari woke up, she was attached to strings. She was a puppet, a puppet of Honeybee's. Then Honeybee smiled and threw Sari down a shoot, ending up hanging on some type of conveyer belt, heading toward to some type of bowl of acid. Before the nightmare got worse, Sari woke up. Before the nightmare got worse, Sari woke up with a fear. Before the nightmare got worse, Sari woke up with a fear of who Honeybee truly was. Then she thought back at the song. It was that Japanese song, "Trick or Treat" …. Surly listening to it too much put those thoughts in her dream, but it was too real. And who was that mech? A brother? It doesn't matter. Honeybee is bad news.

The rest of the time, they talked about girly stuff like favs, and cute guys. By the end of the lunch period, Sari and Shelby decided to have a sleep over party at the Autobot base, ( Shelby will just say she's spending the night at Sari's house) to give Honeybee a good time with femmes, and torture the mechs. It was a perfect plan. They were going to do it on Shelby's first day of freedom.

Next day was Shelby's first day of freedom. Her mom allowed Shelby goes to Sari's house, as long as she was safe from giant robots. Shelby was packing her cds, when she heard a jet come over her house low. Shelby had a gut feeling that this 'jet' was that Decepicon Starscream guy. She went outside, and she was right. Before she could do anything, Starscream grab her and head toward the lake.

"Let me go you... jerk!" Shelby squirmed.

Then she saw Honeybee, with a worried look. Starscream went closer to the ground. Starscream was laughing right above her friend with his gun to Shelby's head.

"Now, surrender or she will pay…"

Honeybee optics widens, but her face grew stern. Honeybee yelled back in response. "Is that the best that you can do by blackmailing me with a pitiful organic?" Honeybee spat.

Shelby was surprised at how… dark her friend sounded. It kind of scared her, especially when she said 'pitiful organic.'. She was in battle stance with her fans out. At this point, she was trying holding back her tears.

"Come join with me, and your friend will be spared."

Honeybee sighed and remembered that Starscream was on her 'List.' "Deal."

Shelby's jaw dropped! Honeybee is going to give up that easily? Starscream smiled and dropped Shelby. _'This is the end good bye everyone.'_ she thought, but luckily, her guardian caught her before she fell. Honeybee gently put her on the ground.

Starscream smiled and when Honeybee stood up, he kissed her and put his servos on her aft. Honeybee wanted to punch him, but if she did, she feared that he would do something to Shelby. Shelby was totally grossed out bit, with the fact she kind of had an idea of what the creep really meant by, "Join with me." Shelby couldn't contain her anger.

"I don't care who you think you are Starscream, let go of my best friend before I do something we're both going to regret." Honeybee just glanced at Shelby and broke the kiss and whispered sorry, as Starscream kissed her neck. Then he picked her up wedding bride style and flew off.

Shelby stared up where her friend flew off with that creep. She turned and ran toward the city. Before she could, another robot grabbed her. _'Oh crap! What was with robots and their kidnapping?'_ She thought. She saw the giant robot that had capture her.

He looked kind of creep with his black face and crazy smile. " I got her! I got die cute little organic vemme leader!" He laughed with his German accent booming. A helicopter came and transformed. Shelby gasp. This must be the Decepicon leader, that Sari had told her about.

"Why do you want me!" Shelby screamed, almost crying.

" Because my dear, you are my ticket to my sparkmate." He grinned.


	5. Chapter 5 Playing Around

**A's Note:**

**At this point, I'm going off the orginal course of the story. It' will fit into the main plot and conflict. Oh, and the first who can guess where I got the jokes from will get their very own Tardis! The answer to the last chapter's riddle was Pushing Daisies Please review and enjoy! **

"Because my dear, you are my ticket to my spark mate." He grinned

"You're what? Shelby asked weakly.

The German robot answered that. "Its equivalent to your organic 'marriage' I believe."

He tune of voice changed, it sounding calmer then he previously did. Shelby was able to turn in the hand, seeing that his face changed, one eye was a little bigger, almost making him look like he's wearing a monocular. _'So he has two faces? Neat.'_

"Decepticons transform and rise up." They all did, with Shelby finding her inside a jet.

Meanwhile, Starscream had brought Honeybee to his earth base. He pinned her up a wall.

"Let me look at you" He said grabbing her face. She whimpered and tried not to cry but a tear had slid down her faceplate before she knew it.

"Please, Starscream don't do this to me. I promised Primus that I would have a clean, life this time…I-I don't want to-." Honeybee squeaked.

"Why would I want to hurt you like that? I just want you to be my first wives out five or six." Starscream chimed.

"WHAT?" Honeybee couldn't believe what she heard.

"You heard me."Starscream smirked and opened his spark chamber. Honeybee's eyes grew wide, this was getting bad. Very Bad.

"Oh, ok. I'll… spark bond with you, if you can do one thing." Honeybee made up and spotted a cage. Instead of ripping his heart out, She plan to lock him up, and knowing his intelligence, this is going to be easy, after that take care of business. Honeybee to remembered that earth saying, '_It will be a piece of candy.'_ Starscream eased up a bit; he let go of Honeybee. She fell down slightly.

"If you want me, you have to show me that your fun."

"Fun?"

"Yes Fun."

"Ok…" he let Honeybee go. " Now what?"

"See the boards in that there cage? We're going to need them." She flirted.

"Why can't you get them?" He grumbled.

"Because, that's part of the fun. I like guys that are fun." She simply replied.

"Oh yes! I'll show you how fun I really can be!" Starscream perked up.

Starscream did as he was told, and went in the cage to pick up the wood. Honeybee followed, pushed the Decepticon, then quickly running out and locked him inside. It took the second-in-command Decepticon a few second to realize to he fell for the small Autobot's trick.

"Release me right now! Have you forgotten who I am?" He shouted.

"Yes, I know who you are….A BIG NERD!" Honeybee was looking for something sharp that would pierce through Cybertronian metal, and laughing really hard.

"You know who else would fall for that dumb trick? MY MOM!" Honeybee was now laughing even harder.

All Starscream could do was to watch her, and listen to her sweet, sweet laughter. It was mocking him, calling for him. 'Just imagine her shouting my name while I … BOOM!An explosion interrupted his thoughts (thankfully for the readers' sake)

"Honeybee!" it was that annoying human with the other Decepticons.

'_Oh great, Megatron is here to seal my trophy!' _Starscream thought but then thought. _'Know what? He can have her. She's too much trouble._' So he said.

"Megatron you can have her."

When Shelby saw the bot that previously used her as blackmail in a cage, she couldn't help but giggle.

Nor could Blitzwing's Random face. "HA HA HA HA! CRAZY STARSCREAM! HE CAN'T HANDLE A TINY LITTLE AUTOBOT VEMME! ARE YOU REALLY DAT VEAK?"

"I can, can I?" Megatron narrowed his optics, " why is this so?"

"Eh, it turns out that she's not my type." Starscream shrugged and turned his back.

" MY GLORIOUS MASTER, THE WEAK FEMME IS NO WHERE TO BE FOUND." Lugnut confirmed. He had check under the rubble, everywhere. Then it got silent.

Then Blitzwing's third face appeared. Hothead. "I VILL FIND THAT LITTLE FEMME AND CRUSH HER TO SMITHERINGS IF SHE DOESN'T COME OUT SOON!"

_'Ok. So this guy has THREE faces? This is one messed up reality.' _Shelby concluded. First the Alien robots, and now, Alien robots that can have more than 1 face,

but she had to admit, this third face, is kind of cute. She blushed and try to think about her friend. Where could she be? Did she already escape? But the fat purple one did say that he found two signals here…

"Hm…" Megatron thought as he looked around…Before he knew it a small yellow femme was falling from the roof with her fans ready to fight the mech.


	6. Chapter 6 No Sacrifice, No Victory

**A's Note: The reason I'm updating so many chapters in one day is to get the story all caught up. Plus these past 6 chapters were already written a long time ago, but I have updated them to fit the plots. Though these will probility be edited too. The answer to the last chapter's challenge was Adventure Time from Cartoon network. This chapter's riddle… who does Honeybee laugh like. Hint, he is the guardian of Mist in an Anime about the Mafia. Please review and enjoy! **

**Theme: No Sacrifice, No Victory by **_Steve Jablonsky: Transformers: The Movie (2007)_

* * *

><p>Honeybee was planning to fight Megatron to the death. She didn't care about loosing her life. She had to do her 'Autobot' duty and fight Decepicons. Plus she could do what the humans say ' offline two flying organics called birds with one rock' . But, that glitch head Lugnut was able to fly over Megatron and knock the femme out of her target.<p>

"Frag you!" she cursed as she fell.

Honeybee fell hard on the ground and didn't move…

'_No, she can't be gone that quick'_ Shelby thought. She was scared. She wanted to help but all she could do really is watch from the German Robots hand.

"Pleaze, get up, I don't vant du to go…" she heard him whisper quietly. Why would he say something like that to her? One of the many mysteries Shelby plans to solve.

Honeybee was hurting bad. She did not want to move. But she must! She promised herself that she would protect Shelby, no matter what. So she got up.

"What?" Megatron was actually shocked and look to see if this was true. Honeybee was cracked in some places, but she was alive and smiling? Yes smiling.

"You're going have to try harder to rid me." Honeybee chuckled.

Megatron looked at Honeybee. " How did you survive that fall Autobot?"

"_Kufufu" _Honeybee laughed darkly. "With me, More than meets the optics , Megatron, even the fraction I'm on."

Shelby was speechless. '_Again with the darkness, and what she does she mean with the second part… she's not really an Autobot?' _

Megatron justed growled yet thought. He aimed his cannon at her but then heard a

"Honeybee!" Honeybee's eyes widen as the small human child ran toward her. Blitzwing had let her down. She was running from the insane triple changer. She somehow got out.

"OH Yay, I love hite und go zeek!" He giggled.

Megatron smirked and aimed his cannon at the human. Shelby gasped.

"No Megatron. Our war is not with her, Megatron at least not yet. You will not destroy a human friend of mine." Honeybee got her gun out pointing straight toward Megatron.

'_Their war is not with her, Shelby Poe, who forgets to do her homework some times? Not yet? What's up with all these riddles? Besides, that gun didn't even work on Starscream how is suppose to work this Mega-dude?'_ Shebly thought. Starscream looked closely. This was getting good. Almost like those humans like to call 'action pack movies' where human mech watch hot human femmes fight.

"Ha!Ha! Ha! You think you can defeat me with that?" Megatron chuckled.

"Oh look! Sie haz a cute little Autobot gun! Iz it a vater gun? Blizwing random joked, but of course, no one laughed.

Honeybee laid her gun down, along with her fans. "No, I give up. I surrender…"

Shelby had streams of tears running down her face. "Don't Honeybee there's another way…another way for both of us to get out of here."

Honeybee looked down to her human friend, smiling a bit "No sacrifice, no victory." Then to Megatron. "Megatron let me make a contract with you. You let Shelby go, let me bring her back to her home and I will come straight back. Then you can do what ever to me."

Megatron thought about this… he had no real use of the human, and didn't want to waste the resources taking care off it. But how can he trust this Autobot? " How will I know that you won't come back?"

Honeybee simply replied. " I swear to **Unicron**, that I will return."

Every bot except for Honeybee jumped with the mention of the name.

"Deal." Megatron said.

Honey transformed and opened her door. Lugnut quickly made a door for her which she drove away.

Once within the city, Shelby began to struggle to get out of the car her hands.

"LET ME GO, LET ME GO!" Honey polled over and let Shelby out.

"Whats wrong?"

"That's enough. I don't know what you guys are or why your here but I can't be involved if I'm goanna be almost killed or involved with a war that has nothing to do with me."

Honey looked at Shelby. Clearly Shelby was panicking. "Shelby..."

"NO! W-What will I tell my parents if I end up injured, or killed for that matter. I thank you Honey for saving me, but I just can't be in this situation any more." Shelby said shaking and crying.

Just then Bumblebee pulled up and transformed. "To bad, you already are nerd." Bumblebee said walking up to them.

" I don't care! I just want out of this 'club' or what ever. This isn't my war!" Shelby shouted at the giant robots. For the most part, Bumblebee was speechless. Honeybee hung her head, looking hurt.

Then Honeybee brought her head back up, smiling, optics sparkling with sadness. "I respect your decision." And with that, Shelby began walking back home.

"Bumblebee looked at Honeybee worried. " What happened? We've been looking all over for you. We were worried if the 'Cons got you and then we heard an explosion near Shelby's area." He noticed that Honeybee wasn't paying attention, looking down; he rested his hand under her chin and pulled her up to his gaze. ( He was about 6 inches taller than her)

"Don't worry…" he whispered.

" No, I-I got to go now, Megatron is waiting. I'll explain when I can." Honeybee backed away and turned her back on Bumblebee for a second. Then back around. " Bumblebee…"

"yes?"

She ran and hugged Bumblebee, on the verge to cry. Then she let go , turned toward the place she made the deal with Megatron, transformed, and drove. And all Bumblebee could do is watch.


	7. Chapter 7 Darkness

**A's Note: **

** Hello readers, **

**How is everybody? I have just figure out major details of Honeybee and her past, as you will read part of in this story. I have also decided to a whole chapter on Honeybee, and then Chapter 9 will be on Shelby, I will as be trying to do some POVs. Last chapter's riddle answer was ****who Honeybee laughs like. Hint, he is the guardian of Mist in an Anime about the Mafia, and the answer is Mukuro Rukuro, from Kayteto Hitman Reborn! No riddle this time, Sorry. Also, sorry for the grammar issues, I'm trying POV and I don't really know how to make the tense right. By the way, I only own Honeybee; the other characters belong to the rightful owners…**

**Honeybee's Theme: Re_Birthday- Len Kagamine**

**Main Theme: **

_POV _

_**Pov thoughts **_

No POV

_Honeybee POV:_

_ I wake up in a dark room. It was very quiet…Its as though I'm asleep. But my stats say I'm online… and been out for over a human week. At first I wonder how and why I got here. Then I remember that the Decepicons decided to knock me out to keep there lair secret or whatever I didn't care. _

_**As long I complete my missions. Wait what are hey…Oh, that's right. One become Magnus, well scratch that, that aft-chin got that claim after Ultra. Second, finish Megatron, my second task is protecting Shelby**__** from**__** Megatron by finishing him right? Then what? Well now I need to get my highest priority right now is getting out of here. **_

_ So I try to move, just see if I could look around but…I can't I looked down. My servos… __**No! I can't… I am I alive right or am I… **__ I shivered. My servos were in stasis cuffs. I thought back to the original prison I was in and the voices that still haunt me to this solar-cycle and unfortunely the ghosts of the past back to taunt._

"_You know you had this coming." The femme's voice chuckled. "You can never become a good bot, you will never be forgiven" _

_I couldn't speak, for some reason, my voice processor just wasn't functioning, so instead I cried and thought __**Why?**_

"_Because you are a sin yourself." The voice trailed off. _

_Suddenly a rush of past memories rushed through me, torturing me. All the sins that I committed all the death, destruction and pain I caused people. Over and Over I killed. All I can do is…crying. There will be no light this time; no one will send me a bright message this time... _

_No POV_

Little did the Autobot know that she was on a hidden camera which the Decepicon leader Megatron and his loyal top scientist Shockwave were watching a monitor of.

"Tell me, Shockwave, what files you could find on this femme." Megatron asked.

" Well from what I could get in the data base, she doesn't technically exist. No spark record, criminal, not even training records or medical records. But I did find a record of this femme, Honeybee, joining the Elite Guard. I think she's perfect to test the new product on though." Shockwave concluded. Megatron nodded in agreement, as they both went to fetch the mysterious femme.

_Just as I felt like off lining myself right now, a bright light shown into the room. And I saw two Decepicons, Megatron, and who I later found out his name, Shockwave. I wasn't in the mood, but it beats my bad memories. Then Megatron threw me over his shoulders, before I knew it, I was sitting down in front of 5 energon cubes with different shades. I recognized their shapes and realized it wasn't just energon… but Dark Energon._

_Now it's said that energon is basically the essence of Primus' blood that all Cybertronians strive on, with out it we would die, and its true. But as the earth term 'with every yin, there is a yang' goes, there is also Dark Energon which is basically Unicron's blood. Now, coming from the expert, Dark Energon is a lot more powerful and taste better than regular energon, but it doesn't last as long. There's rumors were bots would go all glitchy to the point of death of withdrawal of Dark Energon. That only applies to mere mortals whose frames can not withstand the power. Usually I would drink that stuff any day… but this batch is too unstable. I watch as Shockwave release me from my stasis cuffs._

"_Now Miss Honeybee, I want to you to corporate with me. All you have to do is drink these simple energon cubes as I observe…" he chimed as he unlocked my stasis cuffs._

_I knew better than to run or do anything stupid._

_I replied. " I wish I could, , but unfortunally it is very unstable right now." _

"_What do you mean?" He narrowed his optic._

_, I jumped and push him with all my strength, out of his way as the Dark Energon exploded. I felt many red optics on me…_

"_Autobot, how did you know that was going to happen?" Megatron came into view. I played it cool. _

"_Lets just say that I did my a through research on the 'History of Cyberton' and I have seen Dark Energon been made before." I said, getting of Shockwave and dusting my self off. "Its not even something you 'Cons should be playing with."_

"_But what caused it to react the way it did?" Shockwave asks curiously. _

_The main reason that the energon that they used to be converted is it was too low-graded. But why should I tell them that? " Because its called called Unicron's Blood for a reason is it not?" _

_Megatron's face then showed rage; he himself, put the stasis cuffs on me and looked into my optics, while I stared back into his human blood red ones. I felt him searching in my soul as if he was trying to find what I was hiding. _

_He whispered in my audio receptors " I will figure you out Honeybee…" I shutterd at the mention of my name, " until then you are stay here, with me." Then he commanded Shockwave. "Take to the stockcade… make sure she gets some light in there. _


	8. Chapter 8 Two weeks later

**A's Note:**

**Hey guys! How is everyone? I'm doing fine, and yet bummed that my vaction from school is almost over. So, here's chapter 8, with Shelby's side of the story. I'm not going to try with POVs anymore I don't think. Its pretty hard. T_T and surprisingly I'm typing this on so sorry with the grammar and spelling errors. This will be a very plain chapter, no main theme. But I do have a riddle: What is the manga Shelby was buying. The hint is in the story. BTW, I don't own any charaters at all in this chapter . Shel****by****belongs to herself and the Autobots belong to Hasbro and Takara. The love quotes are fromThe Last Of The Mohicans and The Phantom of the Oprera Please review and enjoy. Before I start the story, I want to thank the people who are reading this, and reviewing it. I means alot to me!**

:comlink:

Oh! One more thing! This chapter will help show you why it is T rated... Kufufu

Sigh. So the sleep over never happened. That was bummer number one. On her first day of freedom to see her new friend, they both get kid...and bot napped then Honeybee giving up her freedom to protect is bummer number two. But she didn't want to make her mother worry. Shelby values her life, and does not want to die do to some robot war that didn't involve her what so ever. But all that had happened two weeks ago.

_Our war is not with her, Megatron at least not yet..._Those words still echo in her mind.

_How will I get invoved in this war? I hope I don't..._Shelby though as Bumblebee drove her and Sari to the Detroit Mall.

"Bumblebee, are you all still looking for Honeybee? Its been two weeks since the 'aciddent'." Shelby finally asked.

"Sorry Shelby no. The other given up basically. Whatever goes into Decepicon territory, ends up as Decepicon property. But I haven't given up." Bumblebee said sadly.

" Of course you haven'. While you are at it,you memorize romantic movie lines and I noticed that you were posing in a sexual way yesterday, trying to get Bulkhead to paint you that in that pose. For Honeybee I guess unless you are..." Sari started. Shelby was giggling.

"You saw that Sari? I thought you helping your dad." Bumblebee yelled at Sari, feeling embarassed.

" Oh yeah, I also put a tape recorder in your room a week ago. And all I can say is ...

'You stay alive, no matter what occurs! I will find you. No matter how long it takes, no matter how far, I will find you'." Sari said dramaticly!

Shelby was now laughing even harder." I've got one for you Bumblebee... '

Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime. Lead me, save me from my solitude. Say you want me with you, here beside you. Anywhere you go, let me go, too. Love me, that's all I ask of you.'"

Bumblebee was luckly enough that they arrived finally at the mall. Both girls got out of the Autobot and started shoping. Just as they were checking out at a bookstore, with Shelby buying five Manga books about countries and the love of a country's pasta. Her cellphone rang just st they steped out of the the store.

"Hello?"

"..."

"Hello? Mushi Mushi? Anyone there?" Shelby asked again. But who ever was at the other end hung up.

"Who was it?" Sari asked.

"There was no one on the line..." Shelby said. Then she checked the caller ID .

_No... It can't be...How?_

"Well, who is it?" Sari asked again.

"Honeybee." Shelby looked up in shock.

"No! How?" Sari asked, just her phone rang too.

:Sari! Is Shelby with you?:

"Yeah, we're at the mall is everything ok?" Sari said. It was Optimus.

:No, the Decepicons got Bumblebee and we know where the Decepiocons might be... I'm on my way to pick you guys up."

" Ok thanks. " Sari replied and hung up.

When they got to they base everyone gathered around in the living, planing for the next step.

"Well, its obvious what we should do," Shelby started the meeting. " Let's use all our reasources and rescue our friends."

"But how? We don't know where the Decepicons are stationed." Optimus said.

" You know that allspark fragment that I found. Well, I kind of broke it in half and...put one part in her chamber-thingy"

"Sparkchamber." Ratchet corrected

"Yeah, whatever. Anyway, I think that maybe with it we could track Honeybee down, thus finding Bumblebee."

"Oh, like my key use to do when finding something Cybertronian." Sari cheered.

" That day, when you gave me the fragment, I felt a pulse do you know what that was about?" Optimus asked... almost dazed.

"You felt that to Optimus?" Shelby was surprised. He nodded yes.

"Wait when you two held the fragment it pulsed?" Prowl curiously asked. They both nodded. " hm.. I shall look into it."

Optimus just sighed, went to the allspark container and came back with the fragment, handing it to Shelby. Right when the fragment touched her small soft human hand it melted and drained into her skin. Everyone just stood in horror. Then chest where her heart was located began to glow.

"I guess we follow the light."


	9. Chapter 9 Dances and Discoveries

**A's Note:**

**Hey guys! This will be an extra fun chapter with lots of smexyness, and drunk decepicons, Last chapter's riddle was What is the manga Shelby was buying? The answer was Axis Powers: Hetalia. Its one of Tawana's (from dA and had thankfully helped me on this chapter!) favorite anime. Any way with the song, Honeybee will be singing will be in English from the Japanese lyrics and I had modified to TF standards. This too was written on . (Its such a cool site!) Everyone belong to the respective owners. Riddle of the Chapter: Who is Lord Megazarak? Hint: It helps if you have the Allspark Almanac II. If you don't try googling it. And also there is some foreshadowing about the sequel of this fanficion. Try and find it!**

**This the longest chapter I've ever written.**

_**Internal voice**_

Singing

**Shelby's Theme: Test Tube Princess by Miku Hatsune ?**

So Honeybee's two weeks with Decepticons wasn't as bad as she expected. After the second day with them they had given her a room with a berth. It was quiet depressing, seeing that it had low lighting and her room didn't have any windows. But with that came perks as in better then being offline. According to Megatron, they always needed entrainment, but not the boring human televisions, and their other junk they called 'entertainment'. Back in the 'good ol' days' in the war, mechs on both fractions enjoyed watcing femmes and or mechs dance around and 'all that good stuff'.' And that's where Honeybee comes in.

She had to learn who to sing, dance, and flirt to Decepicon expectations, which were very hard to fulfill for a quiet Autobot. She remembered how hard it was for a femme on cybertron to live, but luckily Honeybee went to school. But here on earth, so she kind of didn't have a choice in the matter here with the decepticons. It kept Shelby safe from them; that's what counts. She got up on stage, in very small armor that Megatron made her wear and began:

I'm the world's number one princess

And that means that I should be treated like that from the spark, you got it?

She shook her hips. Try to act all stuck up. And pointed to Megatron.

Number one

You should know when I upgrade differently

Number two

Look me through all the way to my new shine, okay?

Number three

For every word I say, I want three in response from you 

Honeybee then winked at Shockwave then Blitzwing.

Now if you understand, go and do something about my empty right hand

Of course I'm not saying anything selfish

I just want for you to think I'm cute truly from your spark

I'm the world's number one princess

You should know- hey, hey

Making me wait is not allowed

Who do you think you're dealing with?

Oh man! Now I want something sweet

Go get something now?

Ah!

Check 1, 2

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Flaws? I've been told that they were cute 

You shouldn't be issuing complaints

Hello? Are you even paying attention? Seriously…

Oh, and of course, I demand you have a white Photovoltaic pussycats

Now come get me

If you understand, kneel, take my hand, and say "Of course My Princess"

Of course I'm not saying anything selfish

Of course, you should know I can be scolded from time to time

You're my number one prince in the world

You should know- hey, hey

Both our hands are empty

My silent and blunt, yet perfect, prince

Why don't you realize that immediately

Oh!

You just don't get it! You really should get it by now…

Energon Shortcake 

Delicious high-grade made from the best brand

I want, I want them all, but I'm holding back

Just don't think I'm too selfish

I can really do it if I try

You be surprised when I do

I know this all because I am…

The world's number one princess

You might want to watch before I leave you behind? 

You grabbed me and held me so suddenly, what is this?

"Be careful or you'll get hurt," you look away from me now

I'd say this guy dangerous 

Ah! 

Hey baby

AHHHHHHH! 

Everyone clapped and wolf whistled.

She continued to belly dance with other various songs. And when Megatron was tired and drunk he would pull her into his quarters and... (use your imagination)

As for today, it will be different. Today both Shelby's and Honeybee's lives are going to change.

By following Shelby's light, the Autobots were able to find one of Megatron's secret bases in the forest. It had turned out that Bumblebee had gone there to undetected, and was heading back to tell his comrades. From there they decided to send in a spy, Shelby, to see what every one was up to.

But half way there, Blitzwing had quickly pick her up and flew to the D-con base. There she got a sneak peak of what was going on. She saw what Honeybee was doing. Although Shelby didn't feel it was right for a girl to sell herself, she went with it. Megatron smirked at the femme as her hips swang her hips to the left and then the right. Such a pretty model he thought to himself.

Starscream, who just yesterday figured out how get out of that 'prison' also smirked looking at the female, almost certain he was going to make her his mate. Honeybee smiled and winked at both Megatron and Starscream. But in her mind they were two different bots, two nice Autobots. But as long as Megatron, and his fellow Decepicons are super drunk on High-grade.

Shelby glared darkly at both Decepticons, picturing all the bad thing's she'd do to them if they did ANYTHING to Honeybee. And by god, she meant anything. Megatron kept his eyes on the very sexy model that was dancing before him. They gave a chance Shelby to try and get out of there, luckily Blitzwing and Lugnut were to hammered to pay attention. She got her hands free but she needed to get out of the cage. She tried to bend the bars. As she did, sparks began to fly out her arms. It felt like...something metal was in her arms? It hurt badly.

Honeybee began to dance sexually again, walking away but Megatron got up and walked over, rubing her hips. She smiled at the touch.

"You can't have me that easily you silly mech. You are just as bad as Master Megazarak was. Kufufu..."

Megatron growled and tighten his grip on her hips. "What did you just say?" He looked as though he was gonna tare her apart.

Shelby began to try harder, the sparks became more frantic, painfull and loud. Honeybee winced at the scream.

"I meant, better, than him. I mean, you did take over his title and exiled him. Its a shame. He had great plans for Cybertron. "

Megatron was about to slap her for her words when he hurd alittle crrrreeeeeekkkkkkkk in the direction the human was in. He looked and innmedintly snaped out of his drunken state.

"What was that Megatron? Honeybee glared.

Shelby shouted at Honeybee. "Honey, it's me Shelby, hang on, I'll get you out of hear.", trying to break the bars harder.

The spark finally becomeing way to much so she stoped..."Maybe not as soon as I thought."

"Don't worry about that because I will." Honeybee said quietly to herself. Honeybee turn her attention to Megatron. "What happed to our contract?"

Megatron chuckled. "Why do you care so much about that little trinket?"

Shelby glared. "TRINKET, YOU ARE YOU CALLIN' A TRINKET?" Shelby shriekd when Blitzwing grabed her. "Because ju are von of mien trinkets." He said. Shelby looked confused. Blitzwing sighed. "Mien Furer, my I take it back to mien lab?"

"IT?"

Megatron nodded in agreement and griped Honey closer to him. "As of now my dear, your mine."

Megatron was ticking Honeybee really bad.

"NO! Because YOU broke the contract smart aft. I clearly stated 'You let Shelby go, and then you can do what ever to me.'" Honeybee stuck her glossa out at Megatron."I am very disappointed in you Megatron, and my bosses will be too. You just had to prison Shelby here! You just HAD to, the world end if you didn't torture someone! She's my only friend I've got." Honeybee continued even more. "So now unfortunaly you, Megatron, the leader of the Decepicons, are now in my Book of Shame AND on my Must Kill list."

Megatron looked at her. "..You need to hear the full story. Shelby is not human."

Honeybee gazed at Megatron... "What?"

Shelby looked around Blitzwings lab. For some reason, she felt like she was here before.

"Megatron vanted a child, but not a normal child, he vanted a human child. However,Das vas impossible, consitering a cybertronian protoform is made of metal, instead of skin, zo, I stole zome human DNA, mixed et vith Die protoform, and.." Blitzwing switched to his random persona. "BOOM OUT COMEZ LITTLE SHELBY! AHAHAHAHA."

Shelby sat there, just stuned, she was looking at her actual...father/creator. Blitzwing switched back to his icy persona. "However, ven ju vere created, dere vere zome..complecations vith jur prossesor. Vat die humans have told ju vas 'High functioning Autisim' iz actually an itty bitt little fractor in jur prossesing unit, making you... diseffective. After I explained mienzelf, Megatron did not vant ju anymore. So, I droped ju down to earth, zere, ju vere raised like a normal human."

" But I have a dad and a mom... baby pictures, I lived in Cleavland for most of my life! I go to school, have tests, and projects! I come home, do my homeworks do chores. I hang out with my friends. And now, I'm some type of an evil robot alien's broken toy?" This was hard for Shelby to wrap her mind around... wait... would in now be a prosessor? U_g! But wait... does Honeybee know about this? Nah, She's an Autobot so the ansewer would be no. _

"Tell me ...Blitzwing..." Shelby started it now felt strange and awkward talking to what he clailmed her 'real father/creator.'

Blitzwing looked at her. "Ja?"

" Was I the only one?" She lookd down.

Blitzwing looked at her. "Vell, if ju count dat friend of yours...nien. I've heard rumors that she classified her as a 'Techno-Organic' zo you are one of them. But if you ment if ju vere the only one I have made ja." he said. "Just to let you know... I was glad you vere properly raised."

Shelby looked at him. "You wanted to keep me?"

Blitzwing smiled slightly. " I vould love too. But it iz up to your Guadian, she must allow me too."

"Guardian?" Shelby cocked her head to one side with question. "Ja, that zexy femme Honeybee. Sie ist always protecting you right? Taking Starscream's shots, making a contract with Megatron,and giving up her virginity to him... Sie really careZ about you." Blitzwing explained

.Shelby gasped. "HER VIRGINITY NOOOO, THATS FOR BUMBLEBEE!" Shelby jumped off the table and ran for the door. The doors slid close. She growled and looked at Blitzwing. "WHATS THE BIG IDEA?" Blitzwing chased after his somewhat daughter.

Shelby eventually ended up in the main room where it had once been a merry fest of Decepicon. Now it was a battlefield.

"Shelby! Stay back!"

As a handful of shots headed toward her; like Blitzwing had said, Honeybee jumped in front of her human friend... just like how they met.

"Honeybee no!" Shelby burst out into tears. Shelby ran up and try to get her friend up. _Its usless...If only if I could... __**"Honeybee please I need you... I'm ok! Just please get up!" **_Honeybee heard in her audios. Honeybee would get up... but she did not have then energy. Even if she could get some just a drop of some energon...

Blitzwing eventually came and saw what had happen around here.

"Finally. That femme had finally fallen just like her father..." he smirked.

At this point Blitzwing was tired of being the bad guy. It had gone way too far. He ran quickly ran over to Honeybee and examed her. All her systems were failing, even with the Allspark power inside of her. She was going to die. _Unless..._ he thought. He told Shelby.

"Stay here, and hidden from Megatron... I have a plan. With tears rolling down her face, she nodded. Blitzwing ran over and got his medical kit out, just befor he reached her, Megatron shot him in the ribs. Shelby gasped loudly. Megatron walked over and shot him again in the chest. He glared over at the little human worm in the shadow. Megatron began to walk over. Shelby ran but Megatron cought her and began to squeeze.

Honeybee onlined her optics barely... and saw what Megatron was doing to Shebly. And whispered ever so lightly... "I'm sorry Shelby...I failed you... you and Primus..."

Shelby was done with the battle too... Megtron had squished so hard that her organs were failing. Its ironic, she thought, how Megatron wanted her at he beginning but now he is permintlly disowning her... She then thought back at her life. She had an ok one. She guessed, but it was way to short

..An axe cut Megs arm off. Optimus and his crew came on time. The last thing shelby saw was what looked like a teenaged Sari run over with Ratchet.

"Stand down Megatron its over." Optimus commanded.

"Acually Optimus,it is is just getting started." A femme voice called out.

Everybot looked to see who it was.

It was Honeybee.


	10. Chapter 10 The Flame of the Guardian

Chapter 10 The Final Battle of the Flamed Guardian.

**A's Note:**

**I would have to say. I've enjoyed writing this fanfiction, Guardian. I would have never thought that I would write something like this. Thank you my reviewers, favers, and readers! I love you dearly! Don't worry about wanting more because this is only one of 4 other fanfics linked to this one. Let me tell you,the rest of the story after the battle , it will be more fun and cheery. I would also want to take the time to thank Tawana for suggesting to write this and helping me with the last chapters! In the last chapter's riddle, Who is Lord Megazarak? answer is He was the leader of Decepicons be for Megatron. Like Honeybee said in the last chapter, Megatron had over threw him and exiled him. Oh, I failed to tell you in the last chapter the song Honeybee sang was 'World is Mine' by Miku Hatsune. Everyone belongs to the respectede owners.**

_thoughts_

_**Honeybee's Theme: Tsuna Kakusei ( Tsuna Awakens) from Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**_

_**Main Theme: Otimus vs Megatron By Steve Jablonsky: Transformers: The Movie (2007)**_

"How are still alive?" Megatron spoke his thoughts.

"Honeybee get out of here, you are in no condition to fight!" Opitmus ordered, in battle stance ready to attack Megatron agian.

"I wouldn't quiet say that Prime." Honeybee smiled, cracking her faceplate some more. Just then her servos were aflame, two blue flames.

Every bot stared. Ratchet could not believe his optics especially. For such flames had been described in old legends that that even his great grandcreator had told him when he was a kid. The legend claimed that only the purest of bots had, instead of s solid regular 'spark'. _Maybe that why some of the results were high_ he was usally activated when the bot became defensive with those whoe intended to abuse Holy items of Cybertron ( Heart of Cybertron, The Stylus, Vector Sigma, Allspark, ect.) There are claims that Flames give unbelieveable strenghth, but is uknown how. Ratchet shook his head and did everything he knew to stablize Shelby.

Megatron transformed into his helicopter, flying up. Optimus reacted quicky shooting his grapular hook around Megatron and grabed his axe as he was brought along. From there he was able to thow up his axe into Megatron's armor, which now bled energon.

But back on the ground, Honeybee went over to see how Blitzwing was doing... He is in bad shape.

"Ratchet. Shebly is ok for now. You need to see to Blitzwing." Her vocals sounded really mature, verses her fun voice she had two weeks even had a mature look in her broken optics. She had an stern face; she was not smiling anymore.

"No, I need to finish Shelby or else she's going to offline." Rachet spat back.

"She will be ok. I can feel it. Is it not breaking your Medic code if you do not help him? Besides he has acually helped alot surprisingly." Shee glanced down at the suffering Blitzwing.

Ratchet sighed. "If you say so." He went over to where the 'con and the standing femme was. He began working on the German robot.

Honeybee looked around. Bulkhead and Bumblebee were fighting Shockwave and Lugnut. Sari was looking over Shelby. Optimus had brought Megatron back down to earth. _This has to end soon. _Honeybee thought as she sighed.

She ran up to the two fighting mechs, landing a punch in Megatron's face. " Optimus, take you team and leave! I will finish the job. Don't worry about me." she ordered as she and Optimus dodge some shots from Megatron's cannon.

"No, we can't leave you behind." He shouted back.

Megatron however would like to finish these two now. The Mech who defeated him numorus times, and the femme who doesn't seem to want to offline. So he got out his sword and slash arcoss...them? Megatron looked around to see where the Autobots had gone. But before he could, he was uppercutted with a flame. He fell before he could get up he was hit with hundred more punches in various grabed his sword and slashed out every where. Fortune for him, he had cut his enemy badly.

Honeybee's chassie was deeply cut by the warlord's sword; it was bleeding badly, but she didn't care. She didn't even feel the pain.

"That's enough Honeybee! You are badly hurt. We are badly hurt." Optimus shouted.

"No." she growled.

Honeybee uppercutted Megatron one last time, draining him the rest of his energy.

"Its time for you to die Megatron." she spat.

Megatron glared at her. "Y-You will never, ever kill me Cyber Bitch!" And with that, he just disappeared, as did the other Decepicons.

Honeybee cursed in both English and Cybertronian really badly. She said every name in the book and then more. But then her flames extinquish, and great pain rushed into her sensors. as she fell and blacked out. Optimus ran over and grabbed her before she could fall to the ground. Ratchet sighed,as for he had alot to do when he got back to detroit...

Two months later, things has been getting alittle better for the Autobots. Well, for most of the Autobots. Weeks after the major battle Blitzwing and Shelby were in functioning state unlike Honeybee. Ever since she blackouted,she has been in a coma-like state with wires and tubes connected all over. Once in a while she would have mini-spark attacks. That's it. Shelby, in order to have been saved had to have been transformed into a techno organic like Sari, how ever, unlike Sari who imidiatly wanted to try her powers, Shelby sat next to her friend's berth, praying that she would wake up and be okay. She began to cry when ever she had her mini-spark attacks. Blitzwing looked at her almost concerningly, but said nothing, knowing by know, she'd want nothing to do with him.

One day, Bumblebee came in walking in. "Here Shelby,I'll watch Honeybee for can go home and rest or clean up." he patted her on the back. "Don't worry Shelby, she'll pull through, she seem to be strong type of bot" Shelby just sighed; she agruing if she should tell Bumblebee what Honeybee was doing looked at bee and nodded. She got up and left for home, wondering how she would tell her parents about what happend. She looked like an 18 year old almost. She was alot skinnier then she was but that was the only possitive thing she could think of at the time.

But today must be her lucky day and her parents were out for now, there was a note in the kitchen explaining that had to go to some type of convention and won't be back til tomarrow. So that bought her some time. Shelby took a shower, and put on something that would fit got her ipod and played her songs. She soon fell asleep. It felt good.

Meanwhile Bumblebee gazed at the broken femme. She didn't deserve this,she was nice, and he remebered something... he got up from where he was sitting, leaned into Honeybee's good audio receivered and whispered real quietly. "'You stay alive, no matter what occurs... I will wait for you. No matter how long it takes, I will wait for you', and you only."

Just then Blitzwing walked in. "oh, am I interupting anything?"

Bumblebee shook his head and sat down. "Vhere'z Shelby?" he asked.

"I'm giving her a break, I let her go home for abit." he answered... the room then was filled with quiet broke it. "So, explain the whole issue with Shelby again."


	11. Chapter 11 Hooking the Love bots up

**A's Note: **

**Hello! I hope you have been bored of this story yet, for more mysteries and battles are to come! In this chapter! Some romance finally! Thanks for the reviews and favs, and thank you Tawana for the help on the chapter! Hope you enjoy, and I only own Honeybee.**

**:comlink:**

Optimus was in his quarters his hand on his head and his other hand on the desk, tapping the metal, trying to comprehend all that has happened. Sari turns into a techno organic, Shelby had turned into one also. Honeybee is in a comma, badly injured, and they had a Decepticon on base, and Megatron along with other Decepticons disappearing in thin air. It was all just so messed up.

Another troubling thing on Optimus' mind was where in the galexy could Sential and his team could be?_ It has been at least three earth months since Honeybee had contacted Cybertron. Has some came up at Cybertron, which delayed the trip? Was Cybertron attacked by Decepticons somehow? _These types of thoughts ran through his processor. He sighed and walked to the energon room, he needed something to eat. He took some Energon and was almost done with it in 3 gulps. Primus it felt good.

The next few weeks came and went, soon it was summer vacation. Sari and Shelby were free. Sari learned about her hammer and the other things she could do. Shelby learned that she could create sonic booms and ultra - sonic waves, she thought that was awesome. Yet one more thing was missing. Sari and Shelby had planed it for 3 weeks. Honeybee and Bumblebee were going to hook up, even if it caused them a limp or two. But for that to happen Honeybee had to wake up. _I hope she wakes up soon _Shelby thought.

And during those few weeks Honeybee did in fact had woken up, but she seemed different. She didn't seem to smile as much and locked herself up in her room. No one knows what she did in there. But at lease she was getting better. From there, she had gotten better each day, with Ratchet performing scans 3 times day and a little juice from the Allspark Key (for basically repairing her optics and those small stuff).

For Shelby and Sari's plan to work, it had three phases. Honeybee woke up, that was phase 1 of there plan. Phase 2, find some rope. When they found it, then came the last phase. Phase 3, they had to wait until Honeybee and Bumblebee were in the same room. Bumblebee came in first; he was grabbing some energon, and then came in Honeybee, who wanted a quick snack. Sari and Shelby giggled. Shelby grabbed one end, Sari grabbed another. As Honeybee and Bumblebee both walked toward the door, Sari and Shelby ran out and tied them close by their stabilizing servos.

"Hey w-what?" Honey yelled.

Bumblebee gasped and blushed as he leaned onto Honeybee; she did the same to him. He began to chuckle. "Hi there, Honey." Honey smiled and blushed back.

"Hi."

Sari and Shelby were giggling madly. Bumblebee and Honeybee were glaring evilly at them. Honeybee's was the scariest. They both ran as fast as they could. Bumblebee looked at Honey.

"You have nice optics." He said with a small blush covering his face.

"Oh, er...thank you, no bot really complements me that way before." Honeybee blushed lightly. She didn't quite know what to say about Bumblebee. Truthfully, he was the mech of her dreams, but she didn't want to sound cheesy or what ever.

"Really? I would think a femme like you would get tons of complements back on Cybertron." Bumblebee said a little surprised.

"Well, I did, but it came from the asteroid chin Sentinal." She said plainly.

Bumblebee laughed really loud. _Cute, smart, and funny; She is perfect._

Honeybee continued. "That's why I read alot of datapads on organic planets and ancient Cybertron."

Bumblebee looked at her "I-Is it because you ugly? C-Cause your not, you're very lovely and nice a-and stuff." Out side Sari and Shelby high-5'd each other.

"Oh, no, it's the total opposite. He asks me out all the time, and I'm tired of replying no, I try to weird him out. "Honeybee giggles. _Bumblebee is such a gentle-bot … but Shelby and Sari will pay for this! _Both bots went quiet, wrestling their emotions.

"Um... Bumblebee, when I was in stasis, I- er, heard your voice at times and Shelby's..." Honeybee began, she had never really had any experience asking mechs out, and this was the first time. _I hope what I'm doing is right..."_And at those times I heard Shelby's I felt like I was at home, and happy. But when I heard yours I felt... safe."

Bumblebee looked at her and said. "I think…I know why." He blushed looking down to his feet.

Honeybee hugged Bumblebee. She was hugging him as though if she let go, he would disappeared like the Decepticons. He hugged her back, it felt good. Sari and Shelby stood there, watching this, as though it were some kind of Yaoi high school anime. Bumblebee looked Honey in the optics. Primus, he's optics were so lovely. There lips went more then 3 inches away when Sari and Shelby started squealing like a bunch of Justin Bieber fans. Bumblebee and Honey gave them the death glare **AGAIN** when they ran away. Then Bumblebee looked at Honey again. Finally, their lips met. For both bots, they could feel the fireworks of the kiss. They were meant for each other. Primus destined them to be together.

_Curse you Primus, why must you? _Honeybee thought for a second.

Sure, they were still in the Energon room and tied up. But all that seemed to fade away. If time, allowed, it they would stand there forever, kissing. But, of course, this is reality, because Bulkhead walked in wanting a drink, during their second kiss.

"Way to go lil' Buddy!" he cheered. This surprise the couple and they lost their balance; Honeybee on her back, with Bumblebee on top. _Primus! This is so embarrassing hope Shelby and Sari don't come and see this too._ Just then Shelby ran in and took photos, then ran away... _I will have my revenge._ Honeybee thought.

"Bulkhead! Wha-What are you doing? Bumblebee asked as he tried to get off of Honeybee, which was hard because they were tied together pretty good.

"Well, I wanted to get a quick drink, and we noticed that you didn't come back from here so I came." Bulkhead replied. He easily broke the rope around the lovebots' stabilizing servos.

"Thank you Bulkhead." Honeybee thanked him. She was happy that she was free to hunt down her friends. Bumblebee got off and helped her up.

Honeybee put on a rare devious smile. "Want to hunt them down like prey?"

Bumblebee nodded.

Honeybee called Shelby's cell phone... they heard a ring coming in Honeybee's room. So the young couple went there. However, neither human were there. Shelby had left her cellphone there. So Bumblebee tried calling Sari; same result. Honeybee sighed. Then Bumblebee got the idea to track there signals, which led to the Sumdac Towers. So they

traveled to the tower and found Sari and Shelby. Both begged for mercy when Honey and Bumblebee got there hands on them.

"Should we give them Mercy Bumblebee? They did tie us up and took photos of us." Honeybee asked.

"We were trying to hook you two up." Shelby explained.

"To what?" Honeybee asked, now confused.

"Duh, Bumblebee!" Sari giggled.

"Wait ..." Honeybee said pondering, and then it clicked. Man, some of these Human terms can get confusing at times. She face palmed herself.

"We wanted you and Bee to start being a couple." Shelby said in a 'you dumbass tone.'

Both cars blushed at the thought. The girls stared at them. "Well are y'all?" they said in union.

Surprisingly Bumblebee answered, "Why, yes we are." That statement shocked Honeybee for a second, then smiled at Bee.

"We should have mercy." She said. Bumblebee looked at her.

"And why?" He asked.

"Because they brought us together." Honey said huddling close to Bumblebee. Bumblebee smiled and hugged her close. Shelby and Sari did there fan girl faces again.

Just then Bumblebee got a message.

: Optimus to Bumblebee.:

: You guys need to get back to the plant, we have...company:

Honeybee had received the message too. Sari and Shelby looked at each other. "This dose'nt sound good."

"By the tone of his voice it sounds like the Guard is here." Honeybee said nervously.

Shelby looked at them. "The Guard?"


	12. Chapter 12  Good News and Love

**A's Note:**

** One more chapter after this, guys. T_T I hope you like it.**

**The disco song moment I got from Discotheque Love By Len Kagamine. So much Romance! **

"Eh, they are the high Elite Guard of the Autobot Commonwealth. They are the Autobot Military, and they govern Cybertron along side with the Guilds. I'm in it, though there are couples of bots that want to kick me out, but they can kiss my shiny metal aft! But the ones here are really cool" Honeybee explain. Shelby smiled, clearly exited to see them.

Back at base Optimus was explaining things to Ultra Magnus. Blitzwing was in stasis cuffs and being held by Jetfire and Jetstorm.

"Sir, I assure you. Blitzwing has turned to our side." Optimus said. "Says the bot that trusts organics." Sentinal spat.

Soon the others arrived and transformed into robot mode with their human on their shoulder. Honeybee and Bumblebee saluted. Ultra Magnus nodded in acknowledge.

"Honeybee! Where were you? Are you ok? Did this Bumbler drag you into something?" Sentinal started looking over her body to see if she was ok, only to find an organic on her shoulder. He made face that seemed to say 'Ew!' Shelby looked at him with a face that said 'Ew!' back. Sentinal took a few steps back.

Bulkhead murmurs to Prowl. "Knowing Bumblebee his probility took her to a place to show off... If you know what I mean."

Prowl smiled at the thought of it. News travels quickly in the base, especially when it came to liking some one.

"Ultra Magnus sir, this is Shelby, my human friend, and recently I've became her Guardian." Shelby smiled and bowed politely. "Nice tah meet ya sir."

"It is an honor to meet you Shelby." Ultra Magnus replied.

Honeybee then introduces the rest of the Elite Guard. Shelby jumped off Honeybee and ran to were Blitzwing was. "LET HIM GO YOU JERKS!" Jetstorm pushed Shelby away.

"Neyt. This is to being a Decepticon, he be needing to be in Stockades." Shelby glared.

"Freaking commie." She murmured under her breath.

Honeybee sighed this is going to take a while. "Let him go. He is actually the good guy."

"Have your circuits been fried? Have you been hanging out around these low-level maintence bots too much? Or maybe that Bumbler did something to you. He is a Decepticon!" Sentinal exclaimed.

Honeybee took a step back toward Bumblebee, feeling a little hurt.

She walked straight toward the 2nd in commander. And simply said, "I've read in a data pad about this old murderer who kills both Autobots and Decepticons. No bot could ever track and turn her in. All they knew that it was a femme who killed annoying and powerful bots. Legends claim that she is as old has Cybertron itself, and she still goes around killing and eating sparks. So if you value your spark, you would let Blitzwing go, and move on." _ As if his spark would taste good_.

Ultra Magnus looked stern at the situation. He looked at Optimus' crew, the Decepticon, and the human hugging him. He pondered for a seconds and finally spoke. "Where is Megatron?"

"He'z vith hiz miester, Die fallen." Blitzwing answered.

Ultra Magnus's eyes widened.

"The Fallen," Sentinal spat. "Is a myth."

"A lot of things we wished to be myths are real. And things we wish to be real are only myths." Honeybee dropped her helm, and spoke some what dark way. She looked up at the group. "But even if he is with...Megatrono-, The Fallen, that is nothing of _**your concern right now."**_

"Than what is our concern Honeybee?" Ultra Magnus asked.

"The Quintessons, Those fraggers are always sniffing around Autobot Commonwealths when ever a holy war begins and ends. They suck up to the 'Princess' to in a pitiful way. I'm surprise there's none on this planet, being close to one that the Quintessons inhabit. Once you take care of that problem, you have to worry about Galva- I mean Megatron, then Goldstar, The Fallen, and a few others." Honeybee answers.

Ultra Magnus sighed. "She's right."

Sentinal was now very suspicious. How would a femme at her age ( was around 16 in human years) know so much about this? It was all so suspicious. "And how do know about all this?" He narrowed his optics at her.

"Like said before, I've read in a data pad about this old murderer who kills both Autobots and Decepticons." After that, she was quiet the whole time looking depressed, as the Guard and Earth-bound Autobots updated each other. Shelby was still huddled close to Blitzwing. "Let go of Decepticon now da?" Shelby spat out in Russian "Peryeĭti umeretʹ! (Go Die)".

This really creeped the twins a bit and did what they told. They released the German Decepticon. They ran for cover.

"Dat vas unnezeszary mien Libe." Blitzwing said, sounding fatherly.

"Okay "Dad" " Shelby giggled. Honeybee watches Shelby and Blitzwing, smiling gently. She was glad they were getting along so well. She wished she could say the same about her and her own father.

The only thing she could remember about her creator was that he would smile, sadly gently as he told stories of her mother that she never met. But the last time she actually saw her father, he told Honeybee of his plans of revenge, and the way they could once again be united. But all that comes at a price. Then her mind began to wonder, thinking about if she had children, who would be the father and the relationship between them would be.

Optimus thought it was sweet too. However...

"Are you going to take him to the stockades?" He asked Ultra Magnus.

"He's a Decepticon; he needs to be locked up!" Sentinal yelled. "Yes well… according to his report he gave to Bumblebee, he's also a fathering unit." Prowl said.

"To an organic? More like adopted fathering unit." Sentinal spat.

"Weren't you adopted Sentinal?" Optimus said, hitting a spot that hurt Sentinal.

"O.P lay off him." Shelby said.

"I was just saying." Optimus defended himself.

Finally Bumblebee spoke up. "Look, Sentinal, I don't know if you are being an aft because I'm going out with the femme of your dreams, or-or that you are trying to suck up after Ultra Magnus because you are dying to become the next Magnus. But Blitzwing is not going to the stockades." Bumblebee never though in a trillion stellar cycles that he would be defending a Decepticon, but here he is now defending one. "And I'll give you a really good reason why. Blitzwing has been here for two months. Do you see the base? Have you been not talking to us?"

...

"Yes and no". Sentinal answered.

"That proves my point. If he really was bad we would be all offline and Honeybee would probity still be with Megatron and possibly the Fallen."

Sari and Shelby were shocked at how serious he was. It was kind of scary. Honeybee's optic went wide and her spark sank, as Bumblebee spoke. _He is like… _Honeybee thought as tears ran down her faceplate. _ Also, being with the Fal- Megatronous Prime wouldn't be too bad; I mean at least I would see family._

As far as that went, it wasn't until a few looooonnngggg hours later that Optimus' crew and Ultra Magnus's crew came to an agreement. Blitzwing was aloud to stay but he was only aloud to leave the base with an Autobot with him. And as a further note, they realized that earth was in much need of the Autobots. So Ultra Magnus granted them permission to stay. Shelby and Sari declared they must have a party to celebrate the joyous news. And when they mean a party, they mean a party.

So, Shelby, Honeybee, Sari and Bumblebee, split up finding materials, music, and other great party stuff. Honeybee and Shelby got the base cleared and cleaned, as Sari and Bumblebee decorated, found music, (Sari made sure that the play list included at least one slow song for the new couple of the base as a surprise.) Shelby gave Sari some of her CD's to see if there were any songs on there she's like to use. It was mostly Techno and 80's songs though. (Also some Beatles but no one on base besides Shelby liked them) The party started around 9 o'clock, everyone was invited, Even Shelby's parents, who gave her the right to hang out with them. She introduced them to Blitzwing; he was happy to meet them.

While a disco song was playing, Bumblebee stood at the side as he watch Honeybee try dancing; her optics glittering in the lights made them even more heavenly. This made his spark skip a beat or two. Bumblebee was falling in love with her all over again. But yet again too, he was nervous with dancing beside her. Foretunely, she saw the longing look on his face came over and dragged him onto the dance floor. It was one of the happiest times of their life. After that, they once again broke up either talking in a small groups or dancing with their other friends.

The party went on; suddenly, a slow song came on. Honeybee was shock at the sudden mood change of the songs. The all the mechs were pushing Bumblebee toward Honeybee giving him tips too.

"Just act smoothly" Jazz said.

"Be what a human would say 'a gentleman.' Prowl reminded him.

"Don't do anything stupid." Ratchet advised.

"I wish you luck" Optimus smiled.

Shelby and Sari got there anime fan girl faces on again. Once they got Bumblebee close enough to Honeybee they ran back. Bumblebee blushed as he followed Prowl's advice.

"May I have this dance?" he asked Honeybee holding out his hand. Honeybee nodded yes.

She took his hand. The girls' faces just got giddier. Bumblebee and Honeybee got in the traditional position and gracefully dance as though they have been doing since the beginning of time. Now for Bumblebee, it was his first time slow dancing with a fembot; he smiles has looked into Honeybee's gorgeous blue optics, as she did the same.

The two girls nearly fainted at the end of the song, for Bumblebee tip Honeybee as they kissed with great passion. The crowd cheered with happiness. The Jet twins even took pictures of the romantic kiss to bring back to Cybertron to spread the rumor. The only person who wasn't really too happy about it was Sentinel Prime but who cares!

Bumblebee whispered some to which made Honeybee smiled an nodded a yes.

After that a few more songs played before every one went to home and bed. Shelby was sleeping in Honeybee's room.

"Shelby?" Honeybee stared at the ceiling, into the dark.

"Hm?"

Thank you."

Shelby smiled and said. "Any time Huns Buns."

_Huns buns?_ Honeybee though as she drifted to sleep.

When morning came, Bumblebee and Honeybee were acting a little strange. First off, they kept close together, whispering, kissing, and all that flirty goodness when it comes to love. Eventually Optimus 'broke up the love bots' by sending Bumblebee and Blitzwing on patrol, so Honeybee hung out with Shelby and Sari who were Sari's room reading girl magazines. Honeybee knocked.

"What's the magic word?" Sari called out.

"Uh... Avada kadrva... no... Um... Windgardian Leviosa ?" Honeybee said, thinking back to those 'Wizard movies' that she had recently seen.

Shelby gotten up and opened the door to let her in

She looked at Sari. "Don't tease her."

Sari shrugged. "I would have taken please or super-robot-mokey-team-hyper-force-go!"

Honeybee and Shelby just sat down.

"How did you two know that I like Bumblebee?" Honeybee asked. Sari and Shelby giggled.

"Call it a hunch." Shelby said.

"No really how?" Honeybee playfully begged.

Sari smiled. "Kind of how you blushed when you were around him, or how calm you were around him."

Honeybee blushed. Shelby smiled and pulled out a thing of wax. "Hear Hun, let's get you waxed."

Honeybee groaned. Sari got her feet and Shelby did her head.

"Why? I don't want one!" Honeybee whined like a little sparkling.

"Cause you'll look so beautiful." Shelby said.

After that, Honeybee just pouted and grumbled something about 'slipping' and ' a story to tell the grand-kids.' Shelby and Sari merely giggled. Bumblebee and Blitzwing got back from patrol; Bulkhead did not like the idea of Blitzwing being in his home. Even if he did fight with them, he still hated him. Honeybee came out and was sparkling. Shelby could see her reflection.

Bumblebee walked over and whispered "Girl, you look fine.'' Shelby and Sari's fan girl faces peeped up. Then whispered something in Cybertronian that thankfully the girls could not understand .Optimus broke them up again.

Shelby ran to Blitzwing. He lifted her up and put her on his shoulder. "Dad-bot? Can you teach me some German please?"

" Ja, natürlich mien kind." He smiled. Shelby smiled.

As the two left the room Optimus looked at BB and Honey. "Alright, new rules. You two...do the whole couple thing...else were."

Bumblebee growled. Ratchet came up too. "Bumblebee, don't go try going knocking up Honeybee. Just because you are just over the age limit by a stellar-cycle, doesn't mean she can. She's under aged."

Bumblebee and Honeybee blushed. "I-I can't get pregnant..." Honeybee blurred out. The mechs stared at her. "Uh… I meant, I know Bumblebee wouldn't do such a thing to me. We promise not to do any of that. If you need us for anything, we'll be out in the forest."

From that they quickly ran out the door, and headed toward the forest. From there they say down, talked, laughed, and enjoyed each other company, but then they became silent, as the night grew on. They were laying down; Honeybee huddled up with Bumblebee, both looking up at the stars.

"I love you." Honeybee whispered.

"I love you too." Bumblebee whispered back kissing Honeybee helm.

It was really the first time they said those three words to each other. Honeybee got closer to Bumblebee's lips and kissed. They were both holding back what they really wanted to do, but they promised not to interface and spark bond.

"If I could, I would spark-bond with you right now, even though we have not been going out for long." He stated.

"I know. I would too." She replied. "But who are they to tell us what to do? They are not Primus. I know Primus would like us to be together. Why else would He send me here?" _And why would he let me out of my prison?_ She though to herself. "When ever I am near you, my sparks is yearning for yours, even now. And when I'm very distant, even when I was with the Decepticons, whenever I danced for Megatron, I just imaged that I was dancing only for you…"

They just stared into each other optics, which Bumblebee found that Moon shining her's made Honeybee's optics extra beautiful. He landed a kiss, filled with love and passion.

"Let make this our little dirty little secret." He said with a smirk.

"Yes lets." She kissed back. Bumblebee smiled.

For not only did they did not only spark bond, they interface. _It's worth it. And I don't' care what they think about us. _They both thought.


	13. Chapter 13 Epiloge: Two years later

A's Note:

**Well, guys. This is it, the end. But this is only the beginning. I hope the ending. There is certain reason why I made these fanfic 13 chapters. Recently I have finished the Anime, Elfen Lied. It has 13 episodes and one OVA. So yeah… I will be working on the Fallen's Angel which is the prequel to this, and a some what of an OVA for this, writing filler story thingy, explaining what happened over the past year, and other points of the story. And yes, there is a sequel to this coming soon. Sorry for the shortness. It was the only way to keep it beatilful.**

**Main theme: Servant of Evil by Len Kagamine (classical version)**

Two years later:

She walked quietly through what was left of her previous home, her cap gently scraping the floor. The femme walked quietly where she uses to hang out with her friend, where she met her bondmate. She looked over where the cement couch uses to be, where he and she slept together on while watching movies very late that night. Their humans first, then she. Her Bondmate would smile gently, tracing her faceplate, then fall asleep too. All that had change though, for her greater good, and his greater bad.

She then made her way down the hall, stopping where her bondmate's rooms use to be. Holding back Cybertronian tears, the princess opened the door. Inside, the room was messy. Well messier, the room had at least two layers of dust. By the wall, parallel to the berth, was a sparkling cradle, over hanging it was mobile. The mobile had little, cartoony bees, and a few purple flowers. It was from Shelby; the human loved the couple very much, and had been very excited to see the sparkling. The Princess couldn't hold in her

Creation; she cried just thinking about her unborn sparkling.

_I could have had a happy life, with my friends, with my bondmate, with my creation. _ She thought. _But of course Primus must have changed his mind, taking my child away from her. That is why I fight to destroy Cybertron, to destroy its little Prince, to destroy Primus._

A mech a followed her in, it was her bondmate, and her servant.

"It's ok. I know one day, we will have a healthy sparkling." he comforted his highness. "Why do you come here every month, if you do not mind me asking?"

"Because..." the fembot starts," I just do."

The servant nodded, understanding. He placed his hands on her shoulders. She turned around and continued to cry. He hugged her very close.

"Shh… its ok. Primus has his reasons, even if it was for good or for bad. Everything will work out. Now, let's go have a picnic. I even had the cooks make us some Energon Brioche and Energonic tea." He said. She happily smiles, with such innocence. It was hard to believe that she was loyal to that horrible tyrant, Unicron. It was hard to believe that she was the The Fallen's only creation, and they had a tight family bond.

They had their lunch at the same place where a year ago the fembot was bot-napped. The dark princess smiled and hugged her servant. "We kept our promises." Her servant just smiled.

The Princess no longer felt like she was missing some bot. She waited for him for thousands of stellar cycles, and here is now. She had waited for him every time she came here once a month. He usually never came until now. Honeybee smiled as she her brioche; tears were running down her faceplate.

_Even if all of the world becomes your enemy, I will protect you.  
>So just be there smiling and laughing.<em>Bumblebee thought. _You are my princess, and I am your servant. Destiny divided, pitiful bondmates. If it is to make you happy, I'll become evil for you. _

"I hope you are enjoying the sence, Bumblebee." Honeybee said with a little darkish tone.

"Why's that your highness?" Bumblebee asked puzzled.

" Because, this will be last time we will ever come to this planet."


End file.
